This relates to structures for holding cable connectors together, and more particular, to cable connector retention clips.
A variety of cables and connectors are used in modern electronic applications. For example, relatively large coaxial cables may be used to convey cable television signals. Smaller coaxial cables are often used in radio-frequency circuitry such as cellular telephones and computers. Miniature coaxial connectors can be provided at the ends of these small coaxial cables to allow the cables to be attached and detached from electronic equipment.
During testing, coaxial cable connectors may be used to connect a cable in a cellular telephone or other device that is being tested to a tester. In testing environments in which cables of different sizes are used, connectors may sometimes be used as adapters. For example, a connector with ports of different types can be used to form an interface between coaxial cables of different diameters.
It is generally desirable to securely attach cable connectors to each other. Accidental dislodgement of connectors and the cables to which the connectors are attached may interrupt testing and may damage sensitive equipment. Conventional miniature cable connectors are press fit together, so they may not always provide connections of sufficient stability.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to secure cable connectors so that they cable connectors do not become accidentally disconnected during use.